


Happy Birthday, Satan!

by Vexeris



Series: Satan's Birthday [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexeris/pseuds/Vexeris
Summary: Decided to give Satan a cat since Lucifer won't >:c
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Satan's Birthday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Happy Birthday, Satan!

It was done.

The hours of pleading, stacks of paperwork you had to sign, all of it led to this moment. You took a deep breath and steeled yourself, meeting Lucifer's gaze with your own.

"Do you promise me that?" he asked, a slight frown appearing as he steepled his fingers together. "Tell me I have your word on this. I can't let there be a repeat of what happened last time."

You nodded once. "I promise," you said in the most serious tone you could muster, and it _was_ serious, from what you'd heard. The last time Satan got permission to own pets he had all but filled every inch of the house with cats and had to give all of them up. You had to make sure he did it right this time.

Lucifer sighed and nodded, waving you away. " _Just one_ , do I make myself clear?"

You couldn't help but smile as you gave an affirmation and bounded out the door, paperwork in hand. Mammon grinned when you emerged, putting the book he'd been fiddling with down as he stood from the couch and walked over to you.

"Ya got his permission then?"

"Yup!" You waved the piece of paper and held it out for him.

He nodded as he looked it over, seemingly impressed. "Satan tried for years and he never budged. Gettin' ya to ask him was the right call after all!"

You shushed him and pulled him out of the house. This wasn't the time to be chatting. Lucifer was busy with work and you couldn't ask Diavolo or Barbatos to do this, so Mammon was your best bet.

"Do you remember where it is?" you asked, but he waved a hand dismissively.

"Of course I do. I ain't dumb. Just focus on your part." Yellow hellfire flashed through his body as he switched to his demon form- it was faster, he'd said- and took off, making sure to not get any dust on you as he launched himself into the air and cut through the sky.

You were amazed that it didn't burn the file the form was in, but figured the fire must've just been for aesthetic purposes.

***

You stood next to Satan in the waiting lounge the next day, listening to his brothers' encouragements. Even Lucifer was there. You could see a hint of a smile lingering on his lips, though he was silent the entire time. You gave him a hug and left when the attendants announced the bibliobattle would be starting soon, not wanting to be a distraction.

You had heard his presentation enough times by now that you knew exactly what he'd say next, but seeing him on stage and doing it for real was a different experience altogether. He held the audience's attention with ease, his natural charm and charisma shined through and was a captivating sight to behold. You chuckled as you glanced at the demon by your side. He even managed to grab Mammon's full attention, so you weren't surprised when the host announced he had won first place. You ran to the lounge and gave him a hug, smiling widely when he showed you his trophy.

The trip to The Fall was a noisy one, with Satan being confused and the brothers refusing to tell him what was going on, though it didn't stay a mystery for long.

Satan called out to you, but paused when he felt something rub against his leg. Everyone had gone quiet to watch his reaction. The Ragdoll meowed up at him and flopped onto its back, almost demanding to be cuddled.

"What..." he started, but trailed off, picking it up almost instinctively. The collar around its neck jingled, and his eyes widened when he saw what was written on it. "He's... mine?"

"Happy birthday!"

Everyone else cheered as Mammon gave him the adoption form. Satan looked at it for a few moments and shot his gaze to Lucifer, eyes wide.

"Just one."

Satan grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a middle part here that I left out bc it is uhhh naughty (which means 18+ which means nsfw which means no minors plz thank) so if you're curious about that it is the next (and last) one in this series.


End file.
